Tecton
Tecton is a superhero on Mighty Med, considered to be the greatest superhero in the world. Summary Tecton is Kaz's favorite superhero, who was brought to Mighty Med in Saving the People Who Save People. The source of his powers is a meteorite in his chest, linked to the Earth's center.He is also the greatest superhero of all time because not only does his superpowers outweigh everyone else, he greatly outmatches him in hand to hand combat. Biography Tecton first appeared in the episode Saving the People Who Save People. In the beginning of the episode, Oliver asked Kaz if he would rather have Tecton's immunity to pain or Freeze Frame's time stop power. Later, he caught Megahertz robbing the Federal Reserved Bank, and stopped him. Unfortunately, Tecton was skewered with a stop-sign in the process. Taken to Mighty Med Kaz claiming Tecton was his favorite hero asked to be punched in the chest Tecton refused noting he would die instantly before being prepared for surgery. Kaz, noting Tecton's healing power, pulled the stop-sign out of him in an attempt to prove he deserved to work at the hospital. Unfortunately his power failed to activate, leaving him in critical condition. After various failed attempts to figure out what was wrong, Oliver prompted Kaz to remember everything he had ever read about Tecton recalling his only weakness was gargulon gas which formed when delta radiation reacts with gold realizing gold objects must have been lodged inside him during his fight at the bank Kaz plunged his hand into the hole in Tecton's chest and pulled out several gold coins, allowing his power to begin healing him. After he was fully healed, Tecton took down the villain Megahertz, who had come to finish him off and saved the day, and later thanking Kaz and Oliver for saving him. Tecton didn't appear again until So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick, where he visited Mighty Med because he was suffering from headaches due to the stress of Megahertz's escape, where Kaz suggested he get a sidekick, and Tecton picked Oliver. Oliver was overjoyed, until he learned he wasn't going to fight villains. Oliver was later captured, and Tecton showed up because Kaz texted him. Tecton released Oliver as his sidekick and instead made Alan his new sidekick. In Fantasy League of Superheroes, Tecton became part of Kaz's Fantasy Superhero League, originally on Kaz' team. Kaz traded him for The Crusher, and Tecton wanted to get back at Kaz for trading him, when a Ferris Wheel in Iowa slipped off its axis, and started careening out of control. Tecton went to save it expecting over 50 "normo" rescues with a panicked Kaz accidentally inciting all the other heroes to go after the Ferris wheel as well. At the same time Sonic Shriek planned to destroy the Benjamin Franklin Bridge in downtown Philadelphia. When Kaz and Skylar went to go stop Sonic Shriek but were easily captured, Tecton arrived noting the Ferris wheel had turned out to be empty. Before Tecton could stop Sonic Shriek, Captain Atomic arrived getting into a fight with him. They were evenly matched until Sonic Shriek trapped them in a barrier escaping Kaz and Skylar disabled the barrier allowing Captain Atomic to fly away with the explosive as Tecton defeated of Sonic Shriek. In Lair, Lair, Kaz and Oliver asked Tecton to accompany them to the Annihilator's Lair and retrieve all the powers stolen from superheroes by The Annihilator. Tecton caught Skylar tampering with the powers, and attempted to stop her. Despite his efforts, he was no match for her, and was turned evil with the superpower contamination serum. In Storm's End, he and Blue Tornado were sent by The Annihilator to find the Mirror of Zalcanikus to destroy Caduceo. Arriving at The Domain in costume, they switched into disguises embarrassed to notice they were both in the same outfit posing a customer to search for the mirror. He grew frustrated with Gus eventually preparing to crush him with a couch after he broke the mirror. Fortunately at that moment the energy wave generated by the Annihilator's death on Caldera turned him good again. Powers, Abilities & Weakness Powers * Superhuman Strength - He has the strength of a superhuman. He can easily bend metal and can curl 50,000 lbs. each arm. It is also mentioned that if he punches a normal person in the stomach, they'd die instantly. However, he can still be beat by foes weaker than him as Skylar Storm was able to overpower Tecton with her energy blasts and plasma whips, albeit she pretended to be knocked out to lower Tecton's guard, then attacked him. Even so he has managed to throw a 500 Ibs. cyborg who can manipulate energy and electricity through a logo at his weakest state. ** Super Stomp: Tecton is so strong that when he stomps his foot on the ground, it creates a wave of force that can be used to knock enemies off their feet. This ability was used against Tecton and Sonic Shriek and is similar to Marvel's Hulk's ability to create waves of force by clapping his hands. *'Pain control' - Tecton can also control the pain factor of his punches which enables him not to kill enemies with a single punch. *'Plasma grenades' - Tecton also can release plasma grenades out of his fists when ever he chooses to. *'Superhuman Speed' - He can run faster than the speed of sound. This was demonstrated in Fantasy League of Heroes, when a rocket was flying towards Oliver and Tecton was able to move fast enough to run from his bed and stop it one handed. However, he could not keep up with Skylar when she threw super fast punches at him. However he still managed to move faster than the speed of light when he outran Megahertz's electricity. *'Flight' - He can fly faster than a speeding bullet. Tecton use this power to sleep on his bed, which is on the ceiling. * Earthquake Generation '''- Tecton has connected with the center of the earth, allowing him generate strong earthquakes. When his body is at risk he looses control of this power. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - He has a meteorite in his chest that always heals him, but if he's exposed to gargulon gas or when gargulon gas is formed by delta radiation reacting to something made of gold, Tecton's ability to heal is blocked. His healing factor allowed him to survive falling into the Earth's core. *'Pain immunity/Invulnerability: '''According to Oliver, Tecton is immune to pain. He could withstand Megahertz's electricity, was able to recover after a few seconds when Skylar knocked him back using her super speed to throw fast punches at him. However, he could still be rendered unconscious by energy attacks, such as when Skylar used her plasma attack to restrain him, though he can withstand Adam's blast wave ability. However he is resistant to heat demonstrated when he beat the crimson demon. He even withstood the power of a trillion nukes exploding at once in his face and he came out more annoyed than hurt. ** '''Thermal Resistance '- Tecton is not affected by extreme temperatures, as he mentioned that he drinks large sugar free non-fat cups of lava. *'Super Hearing:' In Living the Dream, Tecton mentioned that he has super hearing, as a quote from his ex-girlfriend. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand-Combat' - He is highly capable at hand to hand combat. * Bravery '- Like every superhero, he is very brave. Weakness *'Gargulon Gas '- Gargulon gas (formed when delta radiation mixes with golden objects), it disrupts his healing factor. When his body is in distress, he lets out uncontrollable seismic waves. Fortunately, Gargulon Gas is not naturally occurring on Earth. ** '''Gold '- Gold blocks his ability to heal if it is forged with radiation from Gargulon gas. * 'Electromagnetism '- Because the meteorite in his chest contains iron, an electromagnet can slow him down. Known Enemies *Megahertz *Crimson Demon *Blue Demon *White Demon *Matt Demon (The Handsome One) *Skylar Storm (Formerly) *The Annihilator *The Incapacitator *Mort Comics *'''The Adventures of Tecton Issue #1 *'The Adventures of Tecton Issue #45:' Tecton traps the demon brothers in the lower dimension. *'Unnamed Issue:' Tecton battles The Impaler, gets impaled, and instantly heals. Movies *Tecton Always Heals *Tecton Lives *Tecton Never Loses *Tecton's Tactical Takedown *Tecton's Tactical Takedown 2 House As mentioned in So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick, Tecton's house is customized for his needs. He has man-eating plants, and an invisible dog named Griffin. His bed is also on the ceiling. He also has a radioactive waste basket, which needs to be emptied out now and then. He has a meteor shower, and it hurts, even when the showerhead is set to gentle. Products Tecton has been shown to have many products, with a majority seen in The Domain. *Cutout (many episodes) *Meteorite of Zandor (Saving the People Who Save People) *Tecton Trash Can (many episodes) *Tecton Tech Tongs (Alan's Reign of Terror) *Tecton Hong Kong Ping Pong (Alan's Reign of Terror) Trivia *His name could be a parody of Chthon from Marvel Comics, as both names come from words that end in "-ic", making both of their names not real words, plus with both of them relating to Earth. *His name comes from the term Tectonic Plates. * Oliver knows Tecton's number (So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick) *He is the second hero after Skylar to be turned evil and become one of The Annihilator's servants. * His nemesis is Megahertz. *He imprisoned all three of the Crimson Demon's brothers in another dimension. *He could be a parody of Superman (his personality is similar, he has similar powers and his suit is similar to Superman's Man of Steel suit.) and Geo Force from DC comics and Hyperion from Marvel comics. *He has appeared in the episodes with the longest titles (primarily in Season 1) *He has a bit of a rivalry with The Crusher, as they are two of the strongest super heroes around, that mimics Superman and Batman's rivalry. * His hair is slicked back in Season 2. *He is turned evil by Skylar. (Lair, Lair) *He turned back to a superhero due to the Annihilator's death. (Storm's End) * When Jordan threw a spear at Tecton, he had to pretend he was still wounded even after he healed himself so no one would suspect him. * He and Titanio both dislike Gus because of his incompetence while serving them at the Domain. Tecton even tried to throw the couch at him (though this was due to him being evil, as he put down the couch when he reverted back to normal). * It is stated that ''Tecton Never Loses ''and ''Tecton Always Heals. ''The former was proven false when Skylar Storm defeated him in battle. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick *Lockdown (Mentioned) *Atomic Blast From the Past (Mentioned) *Fantasy League of Superheroes Season 2 *Lair, Lair *Storm's End *The Key to Being a Hero (Mentioned) *Living the Dream *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar (Mentioned) *The Mother of All Villains (Mentioned) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Alien Category:Protagonists Category:Former Villain Category:Recurring Character Category:The Annihilator's Henchmen Category:Male Superhero Category:Superheroes